Hermione and Draco's College Years
by ChelseaLightheart1000
Summary: Looks like Hermione's off to college. And who else is going to be there that she's going to dread. Or maybe it might be worth while. DMHG fic. RR.


Hi everyone this is another story that I always wanted to write. This is a fanfic about two people who just hated each other until they got into a new college for witches and wizards. I know it sounds cheesy, but I'll assure you it will be good. Well enjoy the story.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything J.K.Rowling does. All I own is the plot and nothing else.

**Title: Hermione and Draco's College Years**

**Chapter 1: Next Door Neighbors **

* * *

"Well this is it." Hermione said crying. It was the end of Harry, Ron, and Hermione 7th year and they were all saying they're goodbyes to one another. "I can't believe I'll never see you two again."

Harry pulled Hermione in a hug to confect her. "Don't think that we'll not meet again some day. I mean you're not going to stay at that college forever."

"Yea I guess your right. I mean this summer maybe I'll come visit you two at the Burrow because Ginny is still going to school." Hermione said as she broke the hug and began to hug Ron.

Ron hugged her back. "Yea that's the spirit." He told her. "And also we'll write to each other so don't put yourself low."

"Yea ok Ron. Well I better get home and start packing the things I need from home and move it into my new house my mom bought for me as a going away present." Hermione told them.

Harry and Ron both nodded. "Yea ok Hermione. Take care of your self." Harry told her.

"Ok. Bye" said Hermione and headed out the station. As she did so she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry," said Hermione then she looked up to see who it was. It was the last person she wanted to see on this earth, Draco Malfoy.

"Oh great you!"

Malfoy turned around and saw Hermione standing there and smirked. "Well if it isn't the little Mudblood. Where are your little friends Scarhead and Weasel?" he asked.

Hermione frowned at him. "That's none of your business Malfoy!" She pleaded.

Malfoy chuckled. "What you don't even say don't call them that. Well now I've heard everything."

"Shut up Malfoy!" Hermione said angrily.

"Make me Mudblood," he told her.

Hermione then just turned around and walked away before she strangled him. Then she heard him say, "Oh and by the, Granger. See you in school."

'What,' she thought to herself, 'I didn't know he was going. I don't want to deal with Malfoy for about 6 years.' She thought about that the whole way home and while she packed her stuff and took it to a house right next to the college. As she started decorating her new home there was a knock on the door. When she got to the door she saw Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway.

"Oh no, not you again. What are you doing here?" she asked him.

Malfoy just grinned, which was unusual to see. "You dropped your book. You know you're dairy."

Hermione's mouth dropped as she snatched it out of his hand. "How did you know where I was?"

Malfoy's grin grew wider. "How? I live right across the street, Granger. When I drove in my driveway I saw your dairy laying in your driveway. So I came over thought I should be a good neighbor... ("Yea right! You a good neighbor," Hermione thought)... and I picked it up and I read your name on it. So I went to the door and knock on it and here we are now talking."

Hermione frowned. "Well thank you, but I have work to do so will you leave?" but Hermione didn't wait for an answer she pushed him out the door and slam it in his face and locked it.

Malfoy stared at the door for about minute before sighing and turning away for it. "Well then be that way, Granger, looks like you won't be able to come with me to the Welcoming ceremony at the college," He yelled trying to make her hear him.

As Malfoy began to walk away, slowly, he heard Hermione's front door open. "I Welcoming Ceremony?" He heard her ask.

Malfoy turned and looked at her. "I thought you might like the idea. Plus there's no one else I know that goes to our school so I thought you would be the best person to ask. So what do you say want to come with me?" Malfoy asked her with the same grin on his face. "There might be good books on sale?"

Hermione thought about it for a minute or two and just as Malfoy was about to leave again she said, "Sure why not, but what's in it for me besides the books?"

Malfoy's grin became a smile. "I'll help you unpack?"

"Deal," Hermione agreed and let Malfoy in her house then closed the door be hide him and they started to work.

* * *

Well how did all of you like it? I thought it was pretty good considering... umm never mind. Well please Review if you liked it. This story took a lot of thought so please will you? Oh and I also have other stories please fill free to read them to. Cya until next time. Oh and please note that I will not update until I have at lest 5 reviews thank you.

-Chelsea Lightheart


End file.
